Students frequently encounter considerable difficulty in grasping the concepts of measurement. For example, a student needs a fundamental level of understanding of the basic units of measure before being able to competently apply the knowledge when using measuring devices such as rulers. Units of measure having fractional components of larger measurement units are conceptually difficult for a student to comprehend since measuring is generally a new experience involving unusual terms and apparently unrelated measurement units. As such, a simple instructional measuring apparatus which assists students in comprehending basic units of measure and how those units of measure are determined would be highly desirable.